


When she is 18

by CreativeUsermeme



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Rambly, Set Over a Long Period of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUsermeme/pseuds/CreativeUsermeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she is 18 and 190, she meets Bonnibel. Bonnibel, who is pink and bright and science-y and a princess and lonely.<br/>When she is 18 and 191, they are sitting on the castle walls at night, and Bonnibel describes Marceline as her "Best Friend" and smiles. Marceline turns away and blushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When she is 18

**Author's Note:**

> Something about Marceline and how she was before the series started. Sorry for the typos, I've edited those out. Additional edit a while after publications.

When she is 18, Marceline finds some humans in a tribe with little hats. The world has moved far past her time, with Simon becoming less and less himself, and her mother's memory fading. The wind blows ash and snow through the winter, a slow dance of regret. She's far from finding meaning, so she helps them. Their leader, Two Bread Tom, says they need to leave. Vampires and monsters and terrible mutations she read about as a child have surged through the world, and without the technology of the past to keep them at bay, magic seeps into the Earth. She covers their back as they run, knowing it'll be hopeless but she can try. But she doesn't die, she's not lucky enough for that. Her demon side keeps her resistant enough to survive the transformation.

When she is 18, Marceline stops hunting vampires because she is one now. She considers trying to reverse it but realizes she might be all that's left of the old world. She owes it to Simon.

When she is 18 and 20, Simon (who isn't really Simon anymore) finds her at the cave she and Schwabl have been staying. He babbles about finding a princess so they can be happy again, and if she wasn't undead with nothing pumping through her, she'd be crying. 

When she is 18 and 24, Marceline tries to contact her father about undoing curses. He doesn't answer. Of course he doesn't, what does she expect. He was gone and he always will be. He might not have even survived, she realizes. She tries to make a circle of jam (she's not going to waste living blood on  _him_ , why would she) but realizes it fills her almost as much as blood. Huh.

When she is 18 and 33, she meets a wizard who says they know something about charming cursed objects. She makes a plan to try to take the crown from the palace when he's sleeping. She flies through the open windows but she can't face him without wanting to curl up and just bring him back, she wants him back and it's  _not fair_ , she's survived so much but looses the one person that actually matters without him even going anywhere- She has to hold back sobs so she won't wake him up. She turns into a crow and flies back into the night.

When she is 18 and 57, she tries to stay out after sunrise even though it hurts. Her body heals, but she keeps thinking about her mom. She's not sure what her voice sounds like, can't remember the old lullaby from sleepy afternoons in trailers. She misses the warmth. She misses everything. She's got infinity to go, she should do... Something, maybe. But there's nothing to do.

When she is 18 and 78, while she is chasing a demon and asking it to go back in German, one of the few skills she's picked up in the fallout, she re-discovers the diner.  _The_ diner. She spits at it and flies faster to catch up with the hell-bat. She comes back later and strikes a match on the roof. She sits on the walls as it falls apart beneath her.

When she is 18 and 92, she finds a lump of flesh and goo, bleeding pus and a red that even she won't drink, that asks her in a raspy voice to kill it. With horror, she realizes it was human. She cuts it open but it turns to ash once the life has left it.

When she is 18 and 100, she raids an old mall for kicks. She checks the old Hot Topic for shirts, and except for some fade they're surprisingly well kept. In an old music store they've got a neon red bass guitar that looks sharp around the edges in more ways than one. She straps it over her back and flies down to the main floor. It's flooded in with murky water, plastic ducks and tubes floating on top. She picks up a red one but it liquefies into shadow in her hand, growing up her arm until she snaps out of shock and pries it off with a nail. She flies up and smashes through the atrium roof to escape, and thinks they scatter from the light. Funny. Nothing good likes the light anymore.

When she is 18 and 109, she goes to Fire Kingdom. She considers going for diplomacy, but sweet Grob, Fire Count is almost as much of an asshole as her dad. She flips him off and decides to not come back.

When she is 18 and 127, some why-wolves invade her houseboat. She wouldn't usually give a shit, but one of them makes for a faded and torn picture of her and Simon and that is not okay, no, that's one of the few things she'll really fight for. She sets the place on fire and makes a dress out of their pelts.

When she is 18 and 156, she meets a witch with bright green hair. She's sarcastic and funny and doesn't treat Marcy like glass. Eventually they're hanging out at Marceline's place when her girlfriend senses Hambo, dripping with physic residue and emotion, she can't help but pick it up and she tears the ear. They break up in less than an hour.

When she is 18 and 242, she meets with a stuffy Cheese Kingdom delegate about peace between kingdoms. She tells him that there's only one vampire left, and it's it her. A pang of loneliness hits. She's the only one. Not even the only vampire, the only one around here who's even originally human.

When she is 18 and 368, she hears about a kingdom made of candy people. Shortly after, she meets Princess Bonnibel. Bonnibel, who is pink and bright and has a passion for science and life and existence and everything Marcy's forgotten. She's as sweet as the candy she's made of and just lovely. Her undead heart skips a beat.

When she is 18 and 373, they are sitting on the castle walls at night, and Bonnibel describes Marceline as her "Best Friend" and smiles that shining smile of sugar spun teeth. Marceline turns away and blushes even paler.

When she is 18 and 374, Bonni invites Marceline to go to the outer Candy Kingdom with her. Marcy watches as Bonni helps a small candy child stretch themselves out after a flood, and after they get back, Marceline realizes that she's starting to fall in love.

When she is 18 and 380, they are down in the mines spray-painting the walls when they come to a broken bridge. Bonni tries to jump across but nearly falls. Marceline catches her in her arms, and they fall down together, Bonni on top of Marceline. They both get up flustered and Marceline makes a joke about how candy is denser than she thought, but she can't catch her breath for the rest of the afternoon.

When she is 18 and 381, she takes her to a rock concert for New Year's Eve, which isn't a big celebration anymore, but Marcy she should keep the tradition. She buys a shirt and gives it to her. Marcy likes the heads on pikes, and Bonni likes that it's pink on the inside. While they're there, they get a picture taken. At the end of the night, Bonni leans in to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, but Marcy misinterprets it and kisses her on the lips. What results is an awkward mashing of lips, but she can taste Bonni's sugar lips on hers after, and she just wants _more._ She hasn't felt anything like this for so long, and Bonni just draws her in like a moth to a flame. Bonni gasps after she pulls away, and makes an excuse about needing to go to the bathroom. Marcy turns invisible and flies away embarrassed. Fuck.

When she is 18 and 382, after sulking for a week, Bonni writes her. The hand-writing is the neatest she's ever seen. She asks her to a ball of some sort. Marceline turns her down, but when it's over, they go a convenience store and get slushees. Bonni drinks the frozen sugar and Marcy drinks the red and the stewing emotion.When they leave, Bonnibel kisses her on the forehead and grasps her hand. With a smile, she walks out.

When she is 18 and 383, she thinks it's almost her birthday. She's forgotten the exact day, so she just guesses. Marceline decides to ask Bonni out on a date. It is a visit to the mines. Marceline makes her tag a ruined wall.

When she is 18 and 398, it is their 10th anniversary. Marceline is immortal and has watched people she loves die and fade away before her. She doesn't want to make a big deal, but she is so scared that Bonni's going to leave her like everyone else that she maybe takes it overboard. Bonni doesn't appreciate the effort.

When she is 18 and 401, they get into a shouting match. Marceline says that she expects too much of her. Bonni says she doesn't need her to be perfect, just herself. Marcy kisses her deeply and is sure to suck the diluted red from her lips to remind her exactly what she is. The teeth turns heated with sharpening teeth and a powerful want, but Bonni steps away and flips her off.

 When she is 18 and 405, they sit on a castle parapet and talk. Being perfect has become an inside joke. The snippier of a voice they say it in, the better. It still stings, but Bonni's having fun, so Marcy can't bring herself to stop it.

When she is 18 and 409, Bonni is away on a visit to a foreign kingdom and leaves her Peppermint Butler in charge, but asks Marceline to watch everyone. She sucks at running a kingdom, she sucks so much. She's convinced they're going to revolt but Bonni swoops in at the last second. They spend the night laughing and soaking in each other's warmth.

When she is 18 and 413, they're running from some angry Turtle People and Marceline tries to heal Bonni with her own powers. She laughs and just stretches her arm back out. Marcy is silently angry that she didn't even thank her for trying to help when she didn't know. It's not her fault, she's not the kind that catches every single detail. She considers making a perfect joke but she doesn't want to go there so she puts on a smile and lets it go.

When she is 18 and 417, she realizes that Bonni has been spending less and less time with her. She asks why but Bonni refuses it. Marcy lets it go.

When she is 18 and 419, she persists that Bonnibel has been pulling away. Bonni shrugs, re-adjusts her tiara, and says that Marci is always away adventuring, so it should be fine.

When she is 18 and 423, Bonni and her get into their third fight that month. Bonni says that if she thinks they aren't spending enough time together, maybe they shouldn't be spending any time together. Marcy conceals her hurt and asks if they just shouldn't be together. PB says that if she wants that, then they should just break up. Marceline turns into a bat and flies away.

When she is 18 and 424, she spends a day in the sun. She leaves her umbrella at home and burns the copy of the picture they took.

When she is 18 and 436, she visits the closest thing she has to a friend that's even left, and asks if he knows of any good places to visit. He is confused and calls her Gunther. She doesn't cry.

When she is 18 and 451, she sure she has seen most of Ooo until she finds a way to get to a new dimension. She wanders around the Crystal dimension and tries to forget why she came.

When she is 18 and 479, she stumbles out of the portal. Time passes a little faster there, and she only meant to spend a decade or so there. Promise.

When she is 18 and 480, Bubblegum contacts her asking where she went. Apparently a rumor had spread that she had died. To disprove this, she raids a small village and drinks all the red she can, and if some blood snuck in too, nobody said anything.

When she is 18 and 482, the Princess calls her, saying the village still hasn't recovered, and thought that she had morals. Marceline laughs and says that she's lost them.

When she is 18 and 497, she comes across a cave in a canyon overlooking a river. She carves a hard "M" in the wall, and stays for a few nights.

When she is 18 and 501, she has made her mark on 19 places of residence.

When she is 18 and 523, Ice King kidnaps a princess of some small kingdom. She'd like to think that it was Simon pushing through, trying to find Betty, but she knows better by now.

When she is 18 and 561, she dates a Cream Puff candy man. She thinks after they break up, he dates PB, which she thinks is odd since Bubblegum described all candy people as her children. A bitter part of her suggests that Bubblegum's just doing it to show that everything Marcy touches will always fall apart, but she knows it's wrong.

When she is 18 and 635, she looks for a dog friend for Schwabl. No dogs are willing to trust something that smells of death. She's not sure if they smell it on her or the dog.

When she is 18 and 672, she loses track of how many houses she's given an "M" to.

When she is 18 and 701, her father visits her in the day and talks about keeping her humanity. She is not sure if it was a dream or real. She doesn't know which one she wants. She drinks most of her stores in a rage. How fucking dare he. He's left her alone for this long, but now he comes? Not when she needed him, but  _now?_ Fuck him. Fuck everything. She stays inside and wallows in misery for a decade.

When she is 18 and 790, she is singing the lullaby from before, the Earth-that-was that had her mother, when she realizes she has forgotten her mother's name. She lost the voice long ago, the image not long after, but she finally forgets the name. She cries at the beautiful irony of everything staying but the things that she wants.

When she is 18 and 843, she tears up a cabin in the woods with her bass ax and burns the forest it was in. She hates the way the trees in it shake in the wind and have eyes in the trunks. She almost burns herself down with it, and spends the better part of a century recovering.

When she is 18 and 987, she meets a wizard named Ash. They go out a few times. She kisses him their second date, maybe to get back at PB one more time, maybe because she's lonely. She does end up liking him a lot. Well. He treats her like she expects people to treat her, like she deserves, so she stays. She gives the signature "M" to the wall at his place.

When she is 18 and 1000, an insignificant human boy named Finn turns 12. 


End file.
